Here to Stay
by jhisk
Summary: Thoughts of Noa about staying with the other two kaibas


If I own YGO. Seto would be chased by a bunch of bishonens and we would often see the brunette shirtless. So you wished I own it ne?

Here to stay

Yup another crappy title. I suck on making titles. I know.

"Seto you have to stop being a brat and eat when right and rest right."

The blue eyed boy demanded.

"Okay, stop acting like a mother Noa."

"I beg your pardon!"

The brunette chuckled and the smaller form scowled a similar one that he does.

"Okay. Okay, I'm just going to get dressed. Go now. I'll be right there in a minute." Seto decided that he should give in. Mokuba and Noa can be very persuasive at time. Okay. Make that all the time.

"Fine, but don't make me and Mokuba go here the same time." He dismissed himself outside.

It's been a long time since he lived with the other two Kaiba's. So he found family, though broken, they still understand each other very well. Hatred gone. Erased. After all, they know each others pain.

Mokuba was accepting. He always was. But Seto have been willing to give him back the company, in agreement that Mokuba will have something and Kaiba land will be built. It never crossed his mind to accept, but gave the taller brunette an even better offer, so he thinks. And now everyone has their places.

With three geniuses nobody would dare harm Kaiba corp. anymore. Even though Seto and Mokuba never needed anymore hand and a family, but they were sure glad that they got one. At the least, they can live peacefully for now. But you can never be too careful.

Though all three Kaibas flipped when an officer went to them and said that they had to go to school. Well Mokuba thought that it was nice to meet new people. Seto said nothing. And he ranted.

At least Seto will be with people his age.

Even though he did look like Mokuba's age he isn't. How he hated it. Being surrounded by a bunch of morons. At least the mansion was peaceful. The only comfort he gets is that they will all get what they needed after a year. So if they exel in this year; hello diploma and bye bye morons. He was sure Seto would agree.

Okay so he was antisocial but so is Seto. They were 'sculpted' that way. And he knew the brunette a remarkable job keeping Mokuba's original form away from the 'sculptor's' hand.

To him school hellhole.

Homework was a joke. Teachers were the same. And classes stinks. The topics, they already know it better than the teacher he was sure.

Seto was a slightly different story though. He was a new student 'again'. And the worst thing is probably being chased by those bunch of stupid hormonal girls. They should be glad that he hadn't bought their asses and sent them away. Yup he was pretty protective of the tallest Kaiba. Well Mokuba already gets his from Seto, and he was fine with their friendly relationship.

He may have the smaller and much more fragile body, but he still have the urge to protect the other. Besides Seto has a frailer soul.

Noa would never forget the first time he saw all the scars that Seto has. He instantly dropped whatever he was doing that time. And partly knowing how he got it. He felt utterly responsible.

Each scar radiated with deep hatred. Hatred that he could feel still. And there he saw how much his father disliked the boy, yet he used him as he had used his own son. He could feel every torture. He could hear every curse. And yet he felt guilt. Deep guilt.

He touched the scars and instantly knew that his 'father', how he despise that word right now, did so much more than the scars show. He did far worse damage than the scars would dare show. He wanted to cry, restraining himself to ask. He knew what his father did, but he dreaded to hear it. Especially from the brunette's lips.

He hugged the teen and asked for forgiveness and he said that there is nothing to forgive. And that night he discovered Seto's soul. Stories about his childhood, mokuba, dreams, and fears. And he finally knew the whole story about that wall that he created.

_Kissing the silky soft forehead he saw a smile that probably mirrored his own. _

_"You're getting really attached to me you know." The other commented. _

_"As is you're not. You really need someone to look after and take care of you." _

_"And you think you're suitable for the job." _

_"I was born for it." _

_The brunette chuckled. _

_"Just let somebody take care of you sometimes. You are my younger brother after all." _

He vowed to protect the brunette at all cost, hoping that it will be enough payment that that monster was not willing to pay. But his protectiveness was only half because of that. He loved the brunette.

More than a brother but not as a lover. He felt a very strong connection towards the CEO A connection that would make those yami freaks jealous. He love Seto that he would torture anyone, excluding Mokuba, who touches him, not that Seto would allow to be touched.

He may look innocent and fragile. But Seto is much more. He hates yugi-tachi for looking at Seto that way. Mokuba tries to get them to side with Seto as much as he can. But to him, sod their fake sympathies.

He hates how they look at Mokuba as ambrosia and Seto as pure poison.

He hates that girl for 'respecting' Seto when he's around yet say things about him when he was away.

He hates that blonde for hating Seto.

He hates that other girl for trying to understand what he can't.

He hates that Yugi for keeping all his innocence and having that Yami freak that protects him all the times.

He hates that bipolar for looking at Seto the way he does.

He hates that Yami for getting all the luck.

He hates them. Period.

He hated them, though he still pretends to like them. Because they can be helpful at times.

He knows that nobody can save another, yet somebody can hold the pieces while you collect yourself. They did that for him. But Seto. Seto's pieces was thrown to the ground and got stomped on as he protects his brother. Not that he blames Mokuba. He was a masterpiece that Seto painstakingly protected. And Mokuba was very much aware of that.

"Noa?" Mokuba disturbed his long trail of thoughts.

"Oh Hi Moks. He's coming down in a minute." He looked at the other boy waiting at the table.

".Don't call me Moks. Good. Maybe we convince him to go out sometime. Beach maybe. Or the park. He lives here but I doubt he knows what it really look likes."

"I'm sure we can." The green haired smirked.

He just had to agree with Mokuba. After all, Mokuba still knows Seto slightly better that him, even though he can compete. Mokuba knows what is best for Seto. Noa does what's best for Seto.

"Hey you two."

"Took you long enough." Noa snorted at the teen.

Seto rolled his eyes.

Noa was a real pain sometimes. But so is Mokuba. The green haired boy was like his older brother most of the times. The kid has a tendency to protect him. He don't know why but he felt like giving Noa back the same loyalty he gets from him.

He never thought of having another one who cares except Mokuba. And now he got it from the person who tried to kill him. But he was thankful nonetheless.

Noa was as complicated as he is. They don't try to crack each other's locks but understand what they can. Knowing that what they truly see will be are only for the 3 Kaibas.

The three ate what was served and constantly talking.

"So Seto it's near summer. Do you think we can take a vacation."

Noa raised an eyebrow.

"Just the three of us."

Mokuba inwardly swore. He felt like Noa was robbing Seto away from him. But Noa had been great. He was sincere. Maybe he was like a missing piece to this family they have. The one they have not realized missing until it came.

Noa likes to take care of his brother the way he was never capable of. So he is one of the best thing that came to them. Even though Noa is much more twisted than he ought to be. He was still sane and realistic.

He hates his body though. He swears that Seto was supposed to be his younger brother and Mokuba will be the baby, if not because of his stupid body.

"Yup just us." He informed.

"Had the feeling that you will invite Yugi-tachi."

"Why is it bad?"

"Yup, it won't be a vacation. It will be total disaster. You know how loud they can get."

"A vacation huh?" Seto muttered.

Noa smirked and Mokuba smiled.

"Okay, you two pick the place."

"Yay!" Mokuba said triumphantly.

Noa smirked turned into a genuine smile.

He was a twisted being with a twisted mind. Yet that doesn't matter, if the people that matters can see the sanity behind you.

He loves these two. Especially the brunette that he used to hate. He truly love Seto more than anything, but he never looked at him as a lover. No. He would never want Seto that way. Besides he already has Seto, just the way he wants it.

He may have love Seto in an indefinable love.

But he was sure as hell he wouldn't love any other.

OO

OO

OO

Oo

oO

Tell me I didn't write that.

It was so fucking random. I sat in front of my computer wanting to make an innocent Bakura/Seto ahem standalone fluff. And before I know it, I was writing this crap. But I loved the freaking idea of Seto having Noa in a relationship like that. So I plan on making a lot more fics rooted on this.

Sorry if they are horrifyingly OOC. It just came out of my fingers. I just don't know. But Noa seems really twisted at times. And in case he did not notice his 'body' affected his thinking more than he thought. Oh don't ask me how he had a body. You'll just make my head hurt. Because if you do ask I'll have to think of a creative and original way. So please don't just make something in your head.

I have always thought that there was an unspoken understanding between Noa and Seto. Seto was one of the firmest and most stubborn people I know. And I kinda feels how alone he is at times.

I just thought how the plot came from cute to twisted. I'm very new at this, I usually write angst. Maybe that's why it ended up this way. OO

Mokuba and Noa brightehn up Seto in different ways, I think. Mokuba is the innocence that Seto sacrificed and Noa was the empathy that he deserves.

OO

I think I hear Bakura's maniacal laughter. Maybe he was mad at me because I didn't write that fic. I better call Eris to back me up. So bye guys! this day has been a big blur. I think I should get more sleep.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
